The Long Road Ahead
by Chase Yuy
Summary: Quatre Winner and Chase Yuy (same fromTIME AND TIME AGAIN) embark on a trip to the Holy Lands to meet a mysterious contact named Ali who has information on a possible uprising... R


Title: _The Long Road Ahead_

Author: Chase Yuy

Disclaimers: I own Chase, that's about it. There may be some random people that I own in here, but who knows yet? My stories write themselves and I am merely the one that types them out.

A/N: This is first person for Chase. That's a rarity for me, but I've been writing so much LRK Sherlock Holmes fanfiction lately (and one of her books is what struck this idea into my head) that I just HAD to write it in first person. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll fade over into it by the end of the chapter…

**A/N2: PLEASE READ! Just to let ya'll know, I have very little knowledge of the current day Middle East. What sparked my interest to write this was reading LRK's book "Oh Jerusalem" and I thought about putting Chase in a similar situation. My knowledge extends to what I've heard in the news about the war going on nowdays, so if anyone has some insight on something I might have gotten wrong, please let me know!**

* * *

Chapter One: Arrival

I took another gulp from my cup and set it back on its tray, the hot liquid burning all the way down, but calming my nerves. I shifted myself into a slightly more comfortable position and looked out the window to the desert below.

"We're coming up on it."

I turned at the sound of Quatre's voice. He stood in the isle, blue eyes smiling at me as he started to take a seat. He paused, but I motioned for him to continue. We sat in an only slightly uncomfortable silence for a moment, before he spoke again. "I'm very glad you came with me, Chase-chan."

"Ah? Would you not have cared to come alone?"

"No… Well, I'm not alone here, really, but it is good to have you along."

"Of course." I had nearly forgotten the few Maganac Corps men that traveled with my blond friend. They had been more shadows on the trip over here, except for the fact that they were flying the plane. Speaking of… "Say, Quat, will they be too irritated when they find that I'm not taking the plane back?"

Quatre cocked his head in thought. "They shouldn't be…"

"Ah."

"Why, Chase?"

I felt my shoulders sag as I leaned back to the soft pillow that I'd had behind my head. "Many things have changed since my time," I said quietly. "The Middle East is not one of them."

It took my blond friend a moment before he blushed deeply, my meaning finally catching. "Oh my…" he muttered. "I didn't even think…"

I waved it off. "We'll handle it well enough."

"You're staying?"

Quatre and I turned to see the man that had all but slinked up, unnoticed. Aden was his name, if memory served. He looked down at me with a frown on his face. "You cannot stay."

"But I am," I answered with a small smirk. I'm stubborn, so I am told, and when people tell me I cannot do something, I tend to strive to show them I can. It's a curse and a blessing.

"You're a woman. You'll slow our travel and hinder our search for information."

I curled my legs up to me, placing my chin on my knees. Lady Une had asked me to accompany Quatre on this mission to the Middle East three weeks ago. She had told me then that I would return the plane to the hangers in Tokyo, but, last minute, had told me to pack for a stay in the Holy Lands. I had obeyed without thinking it through, a bad habit, I know. Thank heavens that Heero hadn't been there or I'm sure he would have pitched a fit. Something to the extent of the Middle East being in turmoil and not safe for Quatre and I, but when had we, the Gundam Pilots, ever stopped because it was "not safe"?

Now I paused to wonder why I had been asked to come along. I had no real extensive knowledge, especially not in this day and age, and I had little before I had come to this time. Anna had more than I did, I was sure, and I would be harder to pass off as a man if the need came. I am, as Anna and Duo often point out, very small.

"Ms. Yuy?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts to focus on Aden. "Yes?"

"Have you come to your senses?"

"I've never had them. I doubt they'll come if I were to beckon now."

He grumbled something in low Arabic that I did not know. While I've made sure to make my vocabulary in other languages far and wide (or, as the case is, Dr. J made sure of that) Arabic was not one of the key languages I knew, though whatever he said did not sound pleasant.

"Chase will be accompanying me," Quatre said sternly. "I will have it no other way."

"Of course, Master Quatre."

"That, and I believe we shall go alone to meet our contact."

I was as much surprised as Aden was. Quatre and I venturing in alone in search of some unknown contact? Perhaps he'd been here before and was slightly more familiar with the culture – though I know that the culture of the Arabic people here on earth and those in space are very different – but I found myself unable to feel confident in the decision. Aden seemed to be in full agreement.

"Mast Quatre… Rasid put me in charge of this as he could not come himself. He would be very angry if I were to let you-"

Quatre striated his back and squared his shoulders as much as his slight frame would allow. "That is how I wish it," he said. He let the façade slip into his true nature. "Please, Aden, it would be better this way. Three people would attract much less attention than twenty that I KNOW will end up along if I let even one of you come."

He sighed. "I cannot."

I raised an eyebrow, watching the two men argue – kindly, if that is possible – for the next five minutes. As it stretched further into ten, I cleared my throat. "Hate to interrupt, boyos, but if we're descending rapidly. I'd suggest you make up your minds."

"We will go alone to meet Ali."

"Ali?" I questioned. That was not a name I'd heard before.

"Our contact," Quatre explained.

"Have you met him?"

"Well… no… Not personally."

"Lovely…" I grumbled. "But he's your contact."

"Well… yes…"

"And you've never met him."

Quatre let his head hang slightly and I felt compelled to give him a big hug. Quatre always struck me as so sweet and vulnerable. Poor guy…

I sighed and patted his shoulder. "Well, I have faith in your contacts, Quat. Shall we get ready?"

"You won't be wearing that, will you?" Aden asked, disgust clearly written over his features.

I glanced down at my jeans and tank top that I'd worn. "It's a desert… It's going to be hot." It seemed logical enough to me.

Quatre laughed. "Chase, the nights will get very cool."

"And you certainly can't be flaunting yourself around like that!" Aden protested.

I felt my temper bubble. "I'm not flaunting myself!" I growled. "I'm perfectly modest!"

"For an American, yes," he answered. "Not for a woman who will be posing as an Arabian man."

"Damn it all," I grumbled. "I do have to be a man here… Why do I get stuck with that role?!"

Aden grinned devilish at me. "Because you're a headstrong woman, which in this country, would be more of an attitude for a man. You can wear what's packed in the back. Change quickly."

I found Quatre's bags in the back and unfolded a set of men's robes. I sighed heavily and set to dressing myself in them. It was a good half hour after the plane had landed before I was dressed in the robes (properly) and had the turban wrapped tightly around my head (slightly sloppy). I stood and let Aden look me over. Quatre had come from the small compartment in which he was changing, all ready dressed. He grinned at me. "You looked wonderful, Chase!"

"Do I? Should we dye our skin to blend in?" I asked, pulling back my sleeve and examining my pale skin. Surely if we were going to go to all this trouble, we might as well go all the way.

"Yes," Aden said quickly. "But not yet."

"Then when? We'll be wasting time not to do it now."

"Ali is all ready waiting. You should not make him wait longer. Off with you both."

And off we went, but to what, I would have had no way of knowing.

* * *

A/N: Let me know how you like it. :) I'm a review addict 


End file.
